The invention relates to a device for emitting a finely divided stream of liquid into the atmosphere from a replaceable container, which device is provided with a carrier with means for attaching the carrier to a support, means for detachably receiving and supporting a container containing liquid and also a suction line, projecting into the liquid, whose discharge end projects outside the container and works in combination with a pump which is also received in the carrier and has an actuating element which can work in combination with an element capable of moving with respect to the fixed carrier.
Such a device is known for example from Swiss Patent 382,922. Said known device is intended for periodically emitting a perfume or disinfectant or similar agent, for example in toilets and similar rooms every time the door which provides access to said room is opened or closed. In said known device, the pump consists of a housing with a piston which has an actuating rod projecting outside the housing with which the piston can be displaced against spring pressure, the air present in the cylinder of the pump then being forced through an atomizing opening to the outside. The suction line projecting into the container has a discharge end which debouches near the atomizing opening. The atomization takes place because the stream of air flowing across the discharge end of the feed line produces a low pressure in the suction line, as a result of which a quantity of liquid from the container is atomized. This occurs every time when the actuating rod of the piston runs up against the frame of the door when the door is closed.
The operation of such an atomizer is insufficiently reliable. In addition, it is not clear how, in said known device, the replaceable container and suction line can be brought into combined operation with each other without risk of leakage when fitting a full container or removing a not completely empty container. An atomizer which is based on the Pitot principle will also start to work increasingly more unsatisfactorily as the filling of the container decreases because the distance between the liquid level in the suction line and the atomizer becomes increasingly larger.
The object of the invention is to provide a device which operates reliably regardless of the degree of filling of the container in which the container can easily be replaced without risk to the environment and which lacks the drawbacks of the known device.